


Wrong Number Take 2

by jessfr33r



Series: Wrong Number [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blind Date, Famous Magnus Bane, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teacher Alec Lightwood, Texting, Wrong number, fashion consultant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessfr33r/pseuds/jessfr33r
Summary: Alec sends a text to the wrong number. The person on the other end is Magnus Bane.Edited.Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all the characters. I do not own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reupload of the first part, with additional scenes. Let me know what you think.

Magnus had just settled down with a drink to watch the latest episode of _Kitchen Nightmares_, his guilty pleasure – he really should stop watching any show to do with cooking and food, it makes him want to cook something, and what a disaster that would be, he can’t even boil water – when his phone went off. Hoping it was one of his friends wanting to go out with him, he glanced over and was surprised to see a message from an unknown number.

**Unknown Number [Received 11:39 AM]**

I had a really great time last night. Would love to go on another date sometime. Let me know when you’re free.

Knowing his friends, and knowing they like to play pranks on him, he messaged the person back. It seemed like something Ragnor would do.

**Magnus [Sent 11:42 AM]**

Who is this????? I do not remember going on a date last night. Was I drunk?? Is this a prank. Ragnor is this you? It is not funny!!!!

Magnus decided he would not be able to concentrate on his programme until he found out who this mystery person was, turned the TV off and made himself another drink, because as he likes to say to Ragnor whenever he day drinks, ‘it’s five o’clock somewhere, cabbage.’

‘Ah, Ragnor, the old grump’, Magnus thinks to himself, reminiscing their adventures together, a certain event at a Peruvian Bar springing to mind. “Good timed, good times.” Magnus mutters to himself.

He heard his phone ping with an incoming text, and smiled when he saw mystery man, at least Magnus hoped it was a man, replied.

**Unknown Number [Received 11:45 AM]**

Who is Ragnor? Sorry, wrong number. I had a blind date last night and thought it went really well. This is the number he gave me.

Magnus smiled to himself. The typical give someone a random number move, instead of their own. Make them think they’re interested, but let them make a fool of themselves. Magnus has done the same thing to others in the past when they’ve been overly flirty or more interested in him, than he was in them.

**Magnus [Sent 11:46 AM]**

Ahh no worries. I get a lot of people trying to contact me on this number.

**Unknown Number [Received 11:47 AM]**

Work number?

**Magnus [Sent 11:47 AM]**

Yes.

**Unknown Number [Received 11:50 AM]**

What do you do that you need a work number for?

**Unknown Number [Received 11:50 AM]**

Sorry if this is intrusive. I’m a teacher if you were wondering.

Magnus laughed out loud at the second text. Whoever he was talking to clearly has the need to apologize for everything. Magnus found it refreshing.

**Magnus [Sent 11:52 AM]**

Not at all. I’m an open book.

I work as a fashion consultant on movies and TV, making sure the costumes are historically accurate.

Magnus proceeded to put his phone down and decided to make himself more fabulous by touching up his makeup and adding more glitter to his outfit before heading to his favourite deli for lunch.

* * *

**Magnus [Sent 2:45 PM]**

Hello, are you there??

**Magnus [Sent 3:01 PM]**

Did I scare you off??

Magnus became confused when he hadn’t heard anything else from mystery man. He hadn’t thought anything of it until he arrived back at his loft after a lazy stroll round the park, while he had his lunch, or rather, the ice cream he treated himself to.

**Alec [Received 3:15 PM]**

Sorry, had a class to teach. And I just realised I don’t know your name. I’m Alexander but everyone calls me Alec.

Magnus smiled at that. A cute man named Alec. And because he liked to be different, and not everyone, Magnus decided he would stick with Alexander. Alexander. It rolled off the tongue perfectly, he thought.

**Magnus [Sent 3:17 PM]**

Nice to meet you Alexander. I’m Magnus Bane 😉

Shaping the young minds of the future.

**Alec [Received 3:18 PM]**

Something like that.

Blunt and to the point, Magnus liked that. It made a change from his cryptic ex’s who did not beat around the bush and took forever to get their point across.

**Magnus [Sent 3:19 PM]**

Not young children.

**Alec [Received 3:20 PM]**

College kids. Not many were interested in today’s topic.

**Magnus [Sent 3:22 PM]**

Tell me more. Tell me more.

**Alec [Received 3:25 PM]**

Is that a Grease reference?

A movie buff as well, Magnus was intrigued and wanted to find out more. A man with a good taste in movies.

**Magnus [Sent 3:25 PM]**

OMG, you recognized it

**Alec [Received 3:27 PM]**

It’s my sister’s favorite movie. She made me watch it at least once a month.

A family man as well. Alexander seems like the perfect guy. Sounds adorable, blunt, smart, and clearly cares for his family.

**Magnus [Sent 3:28 PM]**

Not many people like or appreciate my movie references.

**Alec [Received 3:30 PM]**

I am a big movie lover.

“Shit!” Magnus muttered when he realized the time. Caterina and Raphael were arriving in an hour and he’d just remembered he’d promise to cook for them. He needed to pop to the shops, otherwise it would be another night of takeout, but he’d promised his friends after he let them down last time.

**Magnus [Sent 3:35 PM] **

I have to go.

**Alec [Received 3:35 PM]**

Am I boring you?

Silly boy, how could Alexander think that. He was having an amazing time talking to a cute and adorable sounding man. He is enjoying himself so much that he wants to say fuck it and cancel on his friends so he can continue talking to Alexander. But alas, he did promise them a home cooked meal.

**Magnus [Sent 3:36 PM]**

Not at all. I have to go grocery shopping. I have friends coming round in an hour and nothing to cook.

**Alec [Received 3:38 PM]**

I’m glad I’m not boring you. You’re really easy to talk to.

**Magnus [Sent 3:39 PM]**

I am. Most people don’t like my personality, they say I’m too OTT.

**Alec [Received 3:41 PM]**

You don’t seem like it to me.

**Magnus [Sent 3:42 PM]**

Why thank you darling, but I know I can be a bit OTT.

**Alec [Received 3:43 PM]**

If they don’t like you for who you are, they’re not worth your time.

The more Magnus talks to Alexander, the more he likes what he hears. That is a philosophy Magnus swears by. He understands he gets the odd luck due to the way he dresses but he doesn’t know them, they’re passer-by’s on the street, not the people he chooses to hang out with. The people he is friends with and hangs around with accept him for him.

**Magnus [Sent 3:45 PM]**

Exactly!! See you get me, and you’ve only known me for a few hours.

**Alec [Received 3:46 PM]**

It’s a mentality I apply to my everyday life, ever since I came out.

**Magnus [Sent 3:47 PM]**

Good for you. You shouldn’t give a shit to what others think about you. I don’t care if people think I’m crazy, I dress for me. If I want to wear women’s clothes, I can.

**Alec [Received 3:50 PM]**

Wait, you wear women’s clothes.

As soon as Magnus sent the message he instantly regretted it. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to tell Alexander he wore woman’s clothes. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Alexander wasn’t put off, just surprised.

**Magnus [Sent 3:52 PM]**

Of course, they have some really cute clothes, though the pockets are awful. I see people silently judging me for being me. They don’t know me and my killer fashion sense. I hate gender norms for clothes.

**Alec [Received 3:53 PM]**

You should be able to wear what you want, whether it’s designed for girls, boys or unisex. Like converse. I love my converse.

Magnus laughed at that last sentence. It seems like Alexander really loves his converse, if he mentioned them twice in one text.

He isn’t wrong, you should be able to wear what you want. He knows Caterina sometimes wears Ragnor’s clothes, and doesn’t look out of place. Magnus thinks to himself, ‘it is more sociably acceptable to a woman to wear men’s clothing, than for a man to wear women’s clothing.

**Magnus [Sent 3:55 PM]**

Shoes, my favorite item. I love Jimmy Choo’s. I don’t see why men can’t wear heels. They used to. I never go a day without them.

Cfhkpn#fkcph

Magnus glances up from his phone when he hears a knock at the door. Glancing at the time he realizes his friends are early and that he never made it to the shops. He was enjoying talking to Alexander too much.

Walking to the door, he glanced through the peephole and let his friends in. “You’re here early.”

Caterina seeing Magnus’ state replied “When have you known me to be late. Besides you look a mess.”

“Thanks.”

**Alec [Received 4:07 PM]**

Magnus?

‘Oh shoot’ he thought, realising he just left Alexander hanging.

**Magnus [Sent 4:15 PM]**

Sorry my friends have just arrived and I never made it to the shop.

**Alec [Received 4:16 PM]**

I think I’ve been monopolizing your time.

**Magnus [Sent 4:17 PM]**

Don’t worry, I’ve really enjoyed talking to you.

“Magnus, put your phone down and join us over here!”

“Coming.”

“I sincerely hope not. I do not need to know about your sex life.” Raphael responded, not liking the thought.

**Alec [Received 4:18 PM]**

So have I.

Enjoy the evening with your friends. Talk to you later.

**Magnus [Sent 4:18 PM]**

Laters darling.

* * *

Alec was having a minor emergency and needed his sister’s advice, after talking to Magnus. God he was so easy to talk to, and so flirty. Alec can’t ever remember being flirted with before. Alec doesn’t know whether it was because of Magnus, or whether it was because they were texting and not face to face, but he liked it. While he waited for Izzy to reply he started marking the essays he’d got back earlier that day.

**Alec [Sent 4:30 PM]**

Izzy

Izzy!!

IZZY!

**Izzy [Received 4:45 PM]**

Where’s the fire?

**Alec [Sent 4:46 PM]**

You weren’t replying.

**Izzy [Received 4:46 PM]**

I was working.

Alec sighed in relief when he saw Izzy hadn’t replied due to her working, rather than avoiding him.

**Alec [Sent 4:47 PM]**

I have an emergency.

**Izzy [Received 4:48 PM]**

Your apartment is on fire?

**Alec [Sent 4:48 PM]**

No

**Izzy [Received 4:48 PM]**

Jace is annoying you?

**Alec [Sent 4:49 PM]**

No

**Izzy [Received 4:49 PM]**

You’ve just had amazing sex and now you’re scared

**Alec [Sent 4:50 PM]**

What, no. My blind date gave me the wrong number when I asked for his.

**Izzy [Received 4:52 PM]**

So not an emergency. You had me worried.

**Alec [Sent 4:53 PM]**

The number he gave me was for a fashion consultant. Magnus Bane.

**Izzy [Received 4:55 PM]**

The Magnus Bane.

**Alec [Sent 4:55 PM]**

You’ve heard of him.

How had Izzy heard of him? Was he famous or something? Alec didn’t know how a fashion consultant could be that famous.

**Izzy [Received 4:56 PM]**

He’s the best fashion consultant on the East Coast. He’s worked with Beyonce and Lady Gaga, not to mention he appeared on What not to Wear. The man is a genius.

Wait how do you know it was Magnus’s number.

He had no idea what _What not to Wear_ was. It must be a programme Izzy watches. Alec has no clue about TV, only watching the news movies. He only watches the programmes others put on in his presence.

**Alec [Sent 4:57 PM]**

Who?

He told me. We got talking.

**Izzy [Received 4:57 PM]**

You were talking to Magnus Bane.

**Alec [Sent 4:58 PM]**

Yes, is that so hard to believe.

**Izzy [Received 4:58 PM]**

I have to tell the others.

**Alec [Sent 4:5 PM]**

No, don’t.

We agreed to talk later, whatever that means.

**Izzy [Received 4:59 PM]**

He wants to get to know you better, otherwise he would have ignored you.

**Alec [Sent 5:00 PM]**

He was the one to text me first after we established it was a wrong number.

**Izzy [Received 5:00 PM]**

OMG!! I’m on my way over, we have to talk about this more.

**Alec [Sent 5:02 PM]**

Izzy no. I’m busy marking.

**Izzy [Received 5:03 PM]**

See you soon big brother.

Alec sighed. There was no stopping Izzy when she got an idea in her head. That head of hers has gotten them into a lot of trouble over the years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.

Ragnor had just sat down with a cup of joe, when his phone beeped with an incoming message. Grumbling to himself about inconsiderate timing, he hoped it wasn’t urgent. No, it was just Magnus, but he thought he better reply, otherwise the messages would just keep coming until he replied to his glittery friend.

**Magnus [Received 11:43 AM]**

Ragnor are you playing a prank on me?

While Ragnor did like to pull pranks on his friends, he had not pulled one on Magnus recently, that he can remember. Perhaps it was time to pull another one. Magnus was his main victim, always taking them well, unlike Raphael who got mad and threatened to call the cops on him. What a great prank that had been replacing his shampoo with hair dye and glitter. At least if Magnus was the victim of that prank, he would have found it funny.

**Ragnor [Sent 11:43 AM]**

What, no!

**Magnus [Received 11:45 AM]**

I just got a text from someone asking me on another date.

They sound so adorable.

**Ragnor [Sent 11:45 AM]**

You find everything adorable.

**Magnus [Received 11:46 AM]**

So true.

Magnus was the biggest softie he had ever met, finding everything from small children to small pets and possible boyfriends adorable.

* * *

Ragnor was on his second cup of coffee of the day, when his phone pinged again. It was Magnus again, presumably talking about the guy who had texted him earlier in the day.

**Magnus [Received 2:50 PM]**

I think I might have scared him off.

**Ragnor [Sent 2:51 PM]**

You scare a lot of people with your loud personality.

**Magnus [Received 2:55 PM]**

I do not! How dare you say that about me.

Let’s face it, Magnus does have a loud personality with the way he dresses and holds himself. No one is safe from his nicknames or fashion choices he tries to push on other people. Ragnor does not know of any other guy who would choose to wear heels on a daily basis, which is not for work.

**Ragnor [Sent 3:00 PM]**

Maybe he’s just busy, not everyone wants to talk to you all the time.

Ragnor was pleased to have a few minutes of radio silence for him to finish his coffee, since he had not drunk enough that day.

**Magnus [Received 3:15 PM]**

Oh, he’s just responded.

He was teaching.

**Ragnor [Sent 3:16 PM]**

See you didn’t scare him off, he was just busy.

Not everyone works the few hours you do.

**Magnus [Received 3:16 PM]**

How dare you. I work very hard.

You only see what you want to see, cabbage.

**Ragnor [Sent 3:17 PM]**

How many times have I told you to stop calling me cabbage.

**Magnus [Received 3:17 PM]**

I will stop calling you cabbage when you are no longer insulted by it.

**Ragnor [Sent 3:18 PM]**

I hate you

**Magnus [Received 3:19 PM]**

No you don’t

**Ragnor [Sent 3:20 PM]**

You’re right. I love you.

**Magnus [Received 3:21 PM]**

I love you too. 😊

**Ragnor [Sent 3:30 PM]**

I hate emoji’s.

It seems like Magnus had finally stopped replying.

“Thank god for that!”

Magnus was a really good friend to Ragnor, just really over the top sometimes and knows how to rub Ragnor up the wrong way, but loyal and there for you when you need him.

* * *

Since boy talk was banned the other night when Cat and Raphael were round at his place, Magnus decided now was the perfect time to tell Cat about Alexander, and just how adorable Magnus found him. Hopefully, she hadn’t picked up another shift at the hospital, the workaholic she is. Alas, Magnus admires her work ethic.

**Magnus [Sent 12:01 PM]**

I met the cutest guy ever.

**Cat [Received 12:05 PM]**

What, where, when?

You think a lot of guys are cute.

**Magnus [Sent 12:07 PM]**

He was so cute. Haven’t seen a picture though.

**Cat [Received 12:10 PM]**

How do you know he was cute if you haven’t seen a picture.

**Magnus [Sent 12:11 PM]**

He sounded cute.

**Cat [Received 12:14 PM]**

You always seem to fall for the cute ones.

**Magnus [Sent 12:17 PM]**

You know me Cat.

My place Friday night.

My treat. We can talk boys and do our nails.

**Cat [Received 12:20 PM]**

Sounds perfect. I’ll bring the wine.

**Magnus [Sent 12:22 PM]**

It better be a good one. You brought a disgusting one last time.

**Cat [Received 12:25 PM]**

Ragnor made me do it.

**Magnus [Sent 12:27 PM]**

That’s no excuse.

What a good night they’d had last time all four of them had gotten together. It had started with pre-drinks at his, with the aforementioned disgusting wine, and ended up with him passed out on Raphael’s ugly faded brown couch. Magnus has no idea what happened in between, though he does remember making out with a cute guy and dancing with both sexes at Pandemonium.

* * *

**Alec [Sent 3:00 PM] **

Hey

**Magnus [Received 3:01 PM]**

Hey cutie.

**Alec [Sent 3:02 PM]**

What’s with all the pet names. You kept calling me darling the other day.

**Magnus [Received 3:02 PM]**

I give everyone pet names.

Ragnor is my green cabbage and Caterina is Cat.

**Alec [Sent 3:03 PM]**

How’s work today?

**Magnus [Received 3:03 PM]**

Luckily today is my day off. I’m just doing some retail therapy.

**Alec [Sent 3:03 PM]**

I hate shopping

**Magnus [Received 3:05 PM]**

How dare you hate shopping? It is one of my favourite pastimes.

**Alec [Sent 3:07 PM]**

I just grab what I need and go. Izzy sometimes makes me carry her bags.

**Magnus [Received 3:08 PM]**

Maybe you just need the right shopping partner.

**Alec [Sent 3:10 PM]**

Maybe I do.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this style let me know.  
Thank you for reading.


End file.
